Whenever It Strikes, Light Comes
by DatPanda
Summary: Galix is a shy teenager who is just getting into magic. He joins Fairy Tail in hopes of making enough money to support his ill father, but meets Laxus along the way. The S-Rank Mage rubbed Galix the wrong way, but he eventually breaks through Laxus' thick shell. Read on and see how Galix grows up to be a stronger person with the help of his beloved guild. Laxus/OMC.
1. Beginning

Magnolia looked so... beautiful.

It was covered in the darkness of the night sky but the light shining through various window frames and doors made it bright enough to know where things were at. I sighed in relief, extremely happy that I managed to get here without getting lost.

My father told me the railroad to Magnolia was a one way ticket but with my bad sense of direction, I probably would've ended up going the complete opposite way. I definitely didn't want that. Nope, absolutely not.

I started to walk, dragging my luggage on its wheels while observing the streets of the place. It looked even better up close. The small river flowing in the middle of the streets shimmered in the moonlight and I couldn't help but feel soothed from just looking at it. It made me smile. If only I was able to bring my father with me... he would've loved to see this.

Suddenly, I yawned. _Damn._

I was really tired, considering that I couldn't sleep from the sheer excitement of going into the city where the most popular and greatest guild existed. Fairy Tail. My goal was to join it, become stronger and... protect my father. No matter how cliche that sounded, it was necessary. His sickness made him weak, crippling from just simply walking. I was lucky to know that I had other close relatives that cared enough to watch over him during my absence.

"You new around here?!" A random man on a small boat on the river asked, having stopped steering. "Careful, you seem young, and occasionally, we have some troublemakers running around town."

Well, isn't that reassuring?

"Uh, yeah..." I awkwardly slurred, looking about weirdly. "Do you know where Fairy Tail is at?" I was truly dedicated to becoming one of them.

"Fairy Tail?" The guy laughed, pointing down to the side I was walking toward to. "Just go down that street and you'll eventually come about it. You can't miss it, it's pretty big," he started to steer, "and they're really, really loud."

What did he mean by that? I scratched my short blonde hair. Whatever it was, I went on my way, coming across the building he spoke of in no time at all. The symbol looked like a wing, or some sort of tail. That was going to be stamped on my body, if they eve let me in the guild that is... Obviously, their criteria must be bizarrely high, seeing as how they were the most strongest guild in Fiore. I shook that thought away from my mind immediately and walked in, only to be introduced with an empty, but solid barrel thrown at me.

It hits me hard and I fall on my back, the world spinning around a little bit. "What the hell..."

Some pink-haired boy around my age started to complain with another kid that looked similar to him, except he had black hair and was half... naked. They were pointing at one another, seemingly accusing each other of something, then charged into each other into a forehead-grinding festival.

"Flame brain!"

"Popsicle stick!"

"Flamingo head!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Slanty eyes!"

"Popsicle stick!"

"You already use that!"

Then it escalated into a violent fight.

More joined in.

More joined in again and... the place started to become a dump.

I stood back up, dusting the barrel debris off, my eyes witnessing only destruction within seconds. People were beating each other here and there, so... casually, too. What was going on? This was so hazardous and messy; was this really the strongest guild in Fiore?

A girl outfitted in a red dress strolled over to me, and woah, the famous Mirajane Strauss.

"Mirajane?" I simply said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Mirajane. How can I help you?" Her polite demeanor was so refreshing compared to the interior situation. "Don't mind the... scene. This happens practically everyday."

That was a shocker.

"Um, I'm Galix... I'm interested in joining Fairy Tail - the, uh... guild," I stuttered. I was afraid of immediate dejection, can't blame me.

She just chuckled. "You're adorable." I blushed. "Well, it's wonderful that you want to join! Follow me." And I did as she instructed. The mages in this guild were crazy. I expected them to be far more composed and calculated than this. Their title spoke of the contrary of what's going on. Apparently not though.

I skidded past mages being dumped in front of me, following Mirajane and making sure not to make direct eye contact with the others. I didn't succeed and the flamingo head hopped in front of me aggressively.

"Fight me, new guy!" His fist lit on fire.

I sweatdropped. And these guys were rash, too! "No, thank you..." I denied his challenge. Not because the situation didn't seem appropriate, but because I frankly had no magic. I mean, I had magic in me, but I didn't know how to use it.

"I'll be your examiner! I'll decide whether you get into the guild or not! C'mon, fight m-" He was interjected by a fierce kick from someone else to the side of his face, the time seemingly still for a moment before he was knocked away from my path.

I quickly caught up to Mirajane, who was politely waiting and laughing, before I get caught in the crossfire again. "The guild is really crazy," I remarked.

She snickered with a grin, nodding her head as she knocked on the door. "You get used to it."

"Come in!" A groggy old voice called.

Mira opened the door and walked in, leading me with her inside. I inevitably took a stand in front of... a what seemed to be a really tiny man.

"Master," Mira commented from the sides.

What. This old guy was the master? He was just so... little. I thought I was but wow, didn't know someone coudl be as short as this. I realized that I should't judge him by his appearance. He could possibly have a magic where he could read minds, and even control them! He was the master after all. I hoped not.

His bulging eyes scanned me, glanced over to Mira, then went back to his parchments as he started to write. "I'm busy with the compensation right now, Mira, what's going on?"

She nodded toward me, her arms gracefully crossed over each other below her stomach.

"Um, excuse me," I said.

"Yes?" He looked at me this time, waiting. I could literally feel the impatient fuming off of him.

"I was just..." I slurred and looked at Mira, who just gave me a quick fist pump of reassurance. "I wanted to join Fairy Tail-"

"Fine."

Silence. What just happened? Before anything, I was already getting my black Fairy Tail stamp on the top of my right hand. It implanted itself with a magical pop, the bright light radiating from the fresh tattoo before it faded away into my desired color.

Mirajane smiled. "Great. You're now an official member of Fairy Tail." I was still appalled. Slightly surprised? I didn't know. I was just speechless. "Is something wrong?" She asked with concerned in her voice, walking herself and I to the bar area.

"No, that was just really... easy, is all- I feel like I made a bad impression on the master thought," I softly muttered exasperatedly as I took a seat by the bar-table.

"Master liked you, actually," she pours a glass of water, sliding it over to me. I nod in appreciation and take a sip of it as she continues speaking, "He's just preoccupied with the Magic Council affairs to actually say it himself, along with compensating the damage we did."

"Damage?" I wondered.

"A member of the guild... accidentally blew up a quarter of a town. The civilians were fine but they needed a toll from us."

"Oh." I really had nothing to say. It didn't help that I was an introvert.

"Yeah, so don't worry about the whole 'impression' thing so much." Mira's smile was very enlightening. It cheered me up and not many was able to do that in my past.

It seemed like the whole destructive shenanigans were over with in the guild. In fact, it looked cleaner than it was several minutes ago. I looked at the pink-haired boy, bickering with his counterpart while chewing on some really jerky seafood-thing. I guessed that it was octopus, cooked.

"The one with pink hair is Natsu, and the other one is Gray. They like to a fight a lot. Not because they're not friends though. They obviously care for each other, just in their really kiddy way," Mira commented without looking, washing dishes with a clean washcloth.

Yeah. They looked like really good friends. No sarcasm intended.

"Are you hungry? We have food."

"Oh, I don't have money though..." I spent all of it on the ride to Magnolia, so naturally I was broke. This also meant I'd have to find some place to stay at... for free, or at least afford somewhere extremely cheap. Barely expensive.

"That's okay, I can't charge you- wait, do you have a place to stay at?" She asked.

"No," I answered honestly, "but I'll find a place, hopefully."

A blue haired, slender girl popped in the conversation, seated right besides me. "You could stay right at my place if you want."

"But, I don't..."

"Know me? True, but Master wouldn't accept just anyone to Fairy Tail. He probably saw something in you worth calling family," she said with conviction. I was getting entranced into a speech. "My name is Levy McGarden by the way."

"Galix..." I shyly said.

"Well, Galix, since you're now part of Fairy Tail, you're automatically family. It's your choice to live with me at my place or not. Doesn't even have to be permanent, I'd hope."

"I," I paused to think about it for a moment. What she said about being part of the guild made sense and all, but what's this all about family?I realized that the members were closed to each other than what most other guilds allowed... but family? "I accept your offer, I guess," I instinctively answered.

Levy celebrated with a mini-fist pump in the air. "Awesome! Tell me when you're ready to go and I'll you."

"Levy!" Two male voices called.

"Coming!" She walked away with a tiny wave at Mira and I before going off to talk with the other two guys.

"Are you wondering what she meant about family?" Mira asked.

I nodded.

"Fairy Tail is not like any guild. Sure, we're renowned because of our skills, but it's not because of our abilities as individual mages, but as family. We treat each other like a family; never forsake on another, trust each other's back. No matter how new recruits may be," she grinned at me, "Think of it like a baby being born into a family. The baby's new, completely unaware of what to do because she's new, but that's what the baby's family are there for; to take care of her."

Surprisingly, that was a good analogy. I nodded again, this time in agreement with he small speech. Mirajane wasn't only beautiful, but also incredibly smart. I didn't doubt her intelligence. It was just that she far surpassed my expectations on how far her mind can go. "That's true," I bluntly replied.

She flashed a smile before going back to wiping some of the dishes and silverware.

I managed to befriend many of the mages in the guild.

Natsu was very upbeat and cheery, far too much for my taste (but he was still relatively good company). His obnoxiousness and voice made him what he was. Discovering that his magic was a Dragon Slayer Magic made me gape in awe. It was a lost magic that I had heard of but never got to fully investigate it. I knew that Fairy Tail had a mage called the Salamander, but wouldn't of guessed it to be Natsu. Apparently, his parent was a dragon, which I found myself a bit void to believe. But if Fairy Tail was as carzy as I have seen so far, I might have to consider it.

Gray was the polar opposite of Natsu, even adorning the magic of ice-make, where he simply creates things with ice and uses that to fight. He gave me a sample, creating the Fairy Tail symbol in his hand with a mere clench of a fist. The icy texture made it slightly mirror-like and I couldn't help but find it oh-so-pretty. I complimented him on certain things and with rash response, he started to strip. Fortunately for me, Natsu forced him to put his clothes back on with a simple statement that his clothes were gone. I laughed. They may seemed like they hate each other, but it was clear that they were friends.

Levy was so cute. Not that way, but... the sisterly, best-friendy kind of cute. She was ridiculously smart, a proclaimed bookworm and research guru. I listened to everything she said and it managed to not stall my attention elsewhere. She really knew how to captivate my attention. Something not many can do.

The rest of the members weren't as eventful but I gathered some giggles out of conversing with them. I was actually happy for the first time. And for the second time, I wished my father was here. To see that I wasn't miserable...

_That I was happy._

All this talk about magic and stuff with the mages however made me realized that soon enough, they'll figure out that I have no magic. I had magic, how the hell do I bring it out and use it? I tried learning it on my own but never got myself to do it. I was pathetically weak. I am weak. I was just very glad that they were not questioning me about my magic right now.

* * *

A few hours later, right at midnight, Levy and I decided to walk home - her home. I really couldn't thank her enough. She kept telling me how it was no problem and that I should stop thanking her. But I couldn't. I was too happy and excited and just...

_Awesome. Yeah, awesome_.

She laughed. I probably said that out loud. I didn't care though, I was pretty satisfied for the night and decided to laugh alongside with her.

Levy was making a joke on the streets, "-so she asked me which continent 'Magnolia of Fiore' was in. I told her Fiore. It took her some time before she realized that her brain farted. She turned really red and just walked away. Like, really really red!" I laughed at her story and gave my take on one after. We were really getting to know each other.

As I was reciting my story, I bumped into a really solid figure. I fell down, hurting my butt this time. I looked up to see what I collided into; a really menacing, blonde guy that had the face of a killer.

"Laxus?" Levy called softly.

"Watch where you're going, kid," he spitefully snarled then looked at Levy, not bothering to help me up or anything. What a jerk. "Is Master at the headquarters?"

She nodded reluctantly.

"Alright." He strolled away.

I stood up dusting myself off while looking toward the direction he was walking to. He was extremely rude. His eyes were bloody scary and the scar on his right eye, resembling a lightning bolt, only amplified my fear. "Who was he?" I asked, still staring into his back.

"Laxus. He's the master's grandson," I gaped and she sighed, continuing, "He used to be nice and caring, but after since his father's banishment, he's been nothing but hateful..."

I frowned.

"But don't worry!" She grabbed my arm and forced herself and I to jog our way to her residence, which only took about three minutes. "He's still a member of Fairy Tail, you know!"

My frown curled up into a smile this time. If what she said was true, I had nothing to worry about.

Levy's residence was very simplistic and consistent with the century. It was a small apartment on the sdie of the streets, placed right on the third floor which also happened to be the final floor meaning we had the best view of it all.

As soon as we walked in, I walked toward the window that was already open (I assumed that Levy left it open) and decided to just watch.

_It was brilliant._

I saw so many stars, and the amount arose in positive correlation to my widened smile.

Levy casually stepped besides me. "What are you looking at?" She looked outside to see what I was eyeing so graciously, then looked at me with a grin. "Magnolia is nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is..." I answered honestly. It was very much different from his town. I turn around to see the massive amount of bookshelves, I sweatdropped immediately, suddenly uneasy.

"Oh! I really like to read - as I said - so my place is like my personal library too," she laughed, "Don't worry though, I still have enough space for you to sleep in. I think."

She thinks? I pretended not to have heard that. I felt relieved. I did not want to be using a stack of books as substitute for a pillow or lay down on open books like a mattress. Though I should still thank her if that was the case. "Thank you, Levy..."

"Oh, you can stop being formal now. We're friends now, aren't we? You're about my age anyway."

I blinked, then nodded sheepishly. "Right."

She grinned. "I laid out a futon for you in the living room- through the bookshelves then turn right at the second one. You can sleep if you want, I know how tired you are," she mischievously pulled out a think book along with a pair of glasses, "I will be reading a little bit." She adjusted her glasses as said so, the light reflecting on it making her momentarily seem like some sort of creepy erotica fan. I wasn't exactly sure if that was intentional of her to look like that or not, but I still didn't want to take the risk and ask her what kind of content she'd be reading.

I nodded, made my way over to the futon then just slid inside the blanket without the need to change. I was tired.

Really, utterly tired.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So, uh, I remember giving my try on a slash fanfic of Laxus and my previous OC but it didn't go as I planned. It turned into a massive smutfest so I had to get rid of that atrocity.

Anyways, review maybe? It does motivate me to keep writing. However, I can't assure you guys that I'll continuously write at a consistent pace. :L

AND I'll gladly answer questions about my future plans with this fic. Hell, it might actually allow me to formulate some new ideas!

_**Also, this takes a year before Lucy joins.**_


	2. First Day Surprise?

"So, tell me about yourself a bit more," Levy's cheery voice broke me out of a trance that I was somehow trapped in. I even managed to forget what I was thinking about. The only hint I received was a blur that covered the entire thing in my head. I sighed. Levy must have noticed me acting weird, her smile dropping into a light frown. "You okay, Galix?" She asked, taking a bite out of a refreshment in front of her.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I really wasn't. I just had to have a dream about my town being obliterated out of no where during my sleep. It wasn't restless. Hell, I felt rejuvenated, but tired at the same time. "Just a really odd nightmare..." I explained shortly, taking a sip from a hot cup of tea to my right. Mirajane knew how to brew tea. _Is brewing the right terminology?_

Levy tilted her head in wonder, her eyes blinking as she chewed on her food. She swallowed her food, bits and pieces of crumb at the corner of her mouth. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Another bite for her.

I shook my head. "It's just a dumb nightmare, but I appreciate you wanting to listen." I really couldn't thank her more. She told me to stop thanking her last night and while I stopped verbally, I continued on mentally. no one ever bothered to listen to me in my town due to the condition of it. It was riddled with a history of dark magic; once a plentiful town, now practically wood chomped on by a monster than spat out like it could care less. I missed my dad.

Again.

"No problem!" She replied, her happy having came right back. "Seriously though, if you ned anyone to talk about something - personal or not - talk to me, okay?" Levy's genuine politeness and friendliness made me feel so special, even though this was probably her natural trait. Like, she was born to be this nice to others. "Anyways, what's your story? You know, like where you're from, what you like to do..." She popped out a list from the top of her head. "... what kind of magic you use, such and such!" She finished after two whole minutes of listing.

"Levy!" The two guys from before came up to her, speaking simultaneously. One of them had this odd hat that looked slightly oversize on him with a coat jacket that matched it. The other one looked a lot weirder with his odd hairstyle, one of the strands curling forward. I instinctively ran a hand through my hair, feeling insecure out of the blue. "We were wondering if you wanted to go off on a job!"

"Whaaat?" Levy whined childishly. "Right now?"

"Yeah! Team Shadow Gear! We do perfect on our jobs!" The one with the hat answered, posing heroically.

"And you're perfect for our morale, Levy!" The other one said, correspondingly posing like him.

I sweatdropped, looking at Levy. She seemed completely unfazed. Did she have to deal with this everyday and just eventually got used to it? "Right now's not a good time though..." She goes silent for a minute then looks at me, an imaginary lightbulb appearing above her head. "I know! Maybe you can come with us!"

Nope.

I mean, her offer was great and nice and all, but I wasn't ready to take on a job or mission or whatever the hell it was called. Especially when I'm in a state where I'm unable to use the magic power sleeping within me. I felt like crying on the inside whilst holding on to a tough exterior as much as possible. "Appreciate it, but no thanks."

"Aw, why not?" Levy puffed her face. "Droy and Jett would love you!" She turns toward her companions, "Right, guys?" The two said males answered with a loyal and loud yes, pink hearts literally bulging out of their eyes. I don't think they heard a word she said about me, too busy getting distracted by her cute antics.

"I'm not ready for any yet. I want to look around the headquarters a bit more, you know? Get to know others," I explained. "Sorry" I apologized with my hands flat against each other. I really wanted to go, but I didn't want to risk being useless and ending up dead on the ground.

"Oh, so you'd prefer the others over me, huh?" She said seriously, and I got startled, standing up to defend myself somehow but only ending up spouting bunch of stutters. Levy just laughed. "I'm just kidding, Galix! I'll be back. Be good, now!" And with that, she left with her companions.

I blushed, getting up from the bench-table to the bar-table with the cup of tea in hand. After placing the cup on the table, I plopped myself on the seat then proceeded to drop my head next to the cup, onto the table.

**_Squeak. Squeak._**

I tilt my head up, balancing my head with my chin on the table. My brown eyes catch Mirajane, professionally wiping the tiny teacups with a washcloth then putting them away one by one. I quickly wondered something about her. She was apparently the mascot of the guild but I couldn't see it. I felt like there was something more with her, but it was hard to tell because of my dull senses. They were mere presumptions though.

"Something wrong?" Mira asked, looking at me as she picked up a plate to clean.

"No. Just slightly stressed... No biggie," I replied. She buys it, nodding her head with a gentle smile before going back to wiping the dishes of its uncleanliness. I thought about how long it took for her to get that good at dish washing, and felt slightly tempted to ask, but decided not to in a fear of being ridiculous. It was a weird question to ask anyway, especially out of the blue.

I sat up straight, looked at my hand and clenched a fist. I squeeze several times before opening it to see the paleness get enveloped with the blood rush again. I thought of some magic that might be compatible with me. Water? No, not really. I hated being wet. Maybe something like Natsu's? Nah, too hot and destructive. Gray's ice? Too complex as far as what I've seen. I bang my head on the table, hard, sighing loudly.

Mira jumps at the sudden noise, almost dropping the cup she was holding. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Yes..." I tried reassuring her. Though I was lying.

This time, she didn't buy it, obvious by the unsatisfied frown on her face. Then it disappeared when a random blue cat flew across in front of me- wait, flew? I looked to see the cat and sure enough, it was flying with the help of its wings. The color of the cat was blue and he held a satchel on his back.

"We're baaaack~" He announced in a kiddy voice.

It talked? What the hell?

"Oh, Happy," Mira smiled, "where's Erza?"

"She went go to put up her luggage. I would've helped but I was too hungry so I came here. Gimme a fish!"

And she did, passing off a raw fish which he just clamped down on. He looked at me and quirked an eye, a question mark appearing right beside him. "Who's he?"

"He's Galix, a new member of the Guild."

"Really?! Where is Natsu?" He yelled enthusiastically.

**_Clang._**

The door of the guild headquarters snapped open brashly and came running Natsu, looking really happy about something.

"Happy!"  
"Natsu!"

They simultaneously shouted and charged at each other, giving up the biggest hug they can probably muster as soon as they reached a compatible vicinity. I sweatdropped, still amazed by the weirdness of the guild. Odd thing was, that I appreciated this uniqueness.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I got to know Happy at a more friendly level and eventually met Erza, the renowned Titania of the guild. Apparently, she had to take Happy with her on a job because the giver requested the company of a cat. At first, he disagree with Natsu, but her menacing glare (which she gladly provided an example of and scared the shit out of me with) convinced them otherwise. Talking to her was very nerve wrecking.

Happy was far too happy for his own good, but I guessed that explained why he was even named Happy. Him being best friends with Natsu since a very young age made me jealous. I didn't have any friends like the members of the guild has.

* * *

_"Mom, is he a dark mage?" A child's voice inquired his mother, her dark hair flowing down past her shoulders and across her eyes._

_"No, no, just be careful around him. He's dangerous, okay?" She tried to act as polite as possible with me around, but I already knew that she despised me and the idea of putting her son in the same playground as me._

_After discovering that I had magic in me with the help of some wandering mage, people started treating me differently. I wasn't that normal kid around the corner anymore; I was a threat to the already-destroyed village. They didn't what to do knowing that I had the capabilities of doing dark things, such as replicating history of the town, completely disregarding all the mages that support peace and pacifism. I grew to hate myself, hell, even my father hated me. He would never blatantly admit it, but I could feel the strain in his voice when speaking to me. _

_It's like he's dying, I remember saying._

_But the man was raised me, and I couldn't bring myself to hate him back. Or anyone of the village for that matter._

_"The dark mage destroyed almost all the village; do you see the ruined city hall? That was the result of a mage," he would explain as we walk down the sterets before finding out about my magic powers. Everyone in my town grew to dislike mages and even now, they probably rejoiced in the fact that I was gone._

_They didn't want to repeat history._

_And I sure didn't either._

* * *

I decided to write my dad.

"Hey, Mira?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a sheet of paper?"

She blinked in wonder before bringing what I asked for, passing it to me with the accompaniment of a pencil. I totally forgot that I needed to use a writing utensil to write. _What was I going to do? Carve the words with my nails?_

Then I started writing.

_Hey, dad._

_I know you probably don't want to read since you're so sick and bed-ridden at the moment. But I just thought I'd let you know that I'm doing great in Fairy Tail. Well, so far, that is. Everyone is friendly. Joining was a lot easier than I thought it would be. And... you can stop pretending. You know, that you're tolerant of me. I know you're not, dad. Your eyes literally droop when you hold a conversation with me as if you're afraid of something. I understand that you're afraid of me, dad._

_By the time I send this letter, you'll also be receiving some money from - hopefully with this letter - to compensate for your medication. I hope you get well._

_From, your son._

I finished writing, handing the pencil back to Mira. "Thanks," I say with a smile. What I wrote was simple and straight to the point. And my father was never one to not reply. Even if he was sick, he'll probably have someone take his place in writing a reply back.

"No problem," she puts the pen away.

* * *

I already came to a conclusion... that Fairy Tail was amazing.

So, so amazing.

I felt like I was part of their family already. I was literally falling in love with the guild.

My ecstatic trance was broken by the entrance of a certain mage.

Laxus.

He didn't look happy at all.


	3. Mind Blown

_Thank you for your beautiful reviews, YYWT,YinYang, Ultimate Alternate Universe, Alkelie, Nyarghh, and The Storm King!_

_YinYang: I know that she lives in the Fairy Tail dorm but I thought I'd give it a little bit of change. As you said, it's a small detail after all and really holds no primary purpose in the story._

_YYWT: I try to make it seem interesting! If you have any more ideas (plot, other OC's) then let me know via PM. =w=_

_Ultimate Alternate Universe: I shall!_

_Alkelie: I'll give your story a read. Definitely. Yay._

_Nyarghh: IT HAS COME!_

_The Storm King: Actually, I plan to make his magic different. The title of the fanfic can be considered a hint._

_And to the rest that favorited/followed but didn't leave a review... PLEASE LEAVE ONE! It really helps for my morale. Seriously._

* * *

Laxus popping into the guild with an angry expression wasn't something unusual it seemed. Everyone just groaned when they saw him fuming off electricity from his body. I just looked at him from the bar with Mirajane behind it doing whatever she always do. Something about Laxus made me mad. Not necessarily because he was rude or anything since I was used to that, but something about his appearance made me irritated.

He was wearing a giant coat over some colorful, tight shirt and pants. His ears were covered by an odd looking headphone with two points protruding out from each side. His blonde hair was slightly longer than my own, the center strand of hair slightly obscuring a fraction of his forehead. The lightning scar on his right eye didn't help anything either.

"Where is Master?!" He yelled loudly as if he doesn't have anyone's attention already. All eyes were on him, just... unresponsive.

A few people answered and he just nods, walking deeper into the guild and not even giving me a glance at all. Was he even aware that I was part of the guild now? Why else would I be hanging out with Levy late at night? Not a damn thing. Unless I was an acquaintance of her's, but wouldn't that raise suspicions as to why I'm inside the guild?

I couldn't help but look at his face, still steaming off rage in the form of electricity. It was somewhat handsome, and would be more if it weren't for the stupid expression of pure rage on his face.

Wait, _handsome?_

I must be really stressed out. It had been hours since I had my dream, yet the effects of it pretty much worsened throughout the day despite the plethora of fun that has been persistently waging on and on around me. Natsu swinging around with Happy behind him while Gray was seated looking for his clothes. Erza was alone at a table, looking over some piece of paper. Probably her next job.

The other guild members did their usual thing. Cana was drinking massively, which I didn't understand because I initially thought she was underaged. Maybe she was an everyone just didn't seem to care. Wakaba and Macao were in the corner conversing about something. They started laughing mischievously and felt myself getting shivers. Alzack and Biska seemed close... awfully close. They flirted with each other constantly and whenever they got "too" close to the touch, they moved away and blushed. Just kiss already.

Then I realize that I've been inspecting the members one by one creepily. That was enough observation for the day.

I began to think where I would be if the guild didn't accept me into the guild. Even if they did, what if none of the members actually liked the fact that I was in the guild? Oust me because I'm some sort of introverted guy. Hell, they'd be even more convinced to get rid of me when they learn that I don't know how to wield magic. I suddenly got scared, my body starting to shake like I was getting a panic attack of some sorts. The shaking was subtle as it can get, but my face was filled with absolute horror.

"Are you okay, Galix?" Mira asked as she went around the bar-table, taking a seat right by me.

I shakily turned my head to face her, the pupils in my eyes probably dilated in fear. I hated being angst-ridden. Whether I was born with it, or grew up with it, I didn't like it. Mira's blue eyes widened suddenly. "Oh no! I don't think you're okay," she finally notices and runs off muttering about going to get iced water.

I started to shake a lot, and I could feel the chair starting to rattle. I didn't know what to do. Everything was suddenly cold and wherever my eyes went I saw darkness. No beacon of light anywhere to be seen. I was sick. Was I sick?

_Out of no where, too. Damn._

Then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my body, hoisting me up onto a really broad shoulder. My eyes caught a glimpse of the person's face, and I felt myself feeling better. Panicky, but definitely better.

"Sorry, Elfman..." I apologized.

He grunted in a way that made him seem almost angry, but not really. "It's nothing. I'm just doing what a man would do!" He shouts proudly, before dashing into the infirmary and putting me down on a bed.

The comfort made me black out, right before Mirajane was placing a cold, damp towel on my forehead. And I tried to get myself a good rest.

* * *

I woke up several hours later, still tired but much rejuvenated. I exhaled a deep breath then walked out of the dark infirmary, looking to see if anyone was still here since I believed it to be night. There were still many, though it was obvious some had also left.

Mira looked at me, wiping her hands on an apron. Her mouth curled into a relieved smile. "Hey Galix, you alright?"

"Yeah, I am actually. Thanks for taking care of me," I thanked her with a mini-bow of the head.

She just chuckles, shaking her head. "It's what a family does."

"Gray, I told you that's MY job!" Natsu's voice loudly rang the halls. I sighed, asking for a cup of water from Mira before taking a seat.

"No, you damn lizard, I claimed it first. You just took it out of my hand!" The ice-mage replied back.

"Did not, walking freezer!"

"Did too, hot breath!"

Their foreheads clashed once again, their pupils dilating and their magic aura forming around them. "You wanna go?!" And boom, the area started getting wrecked, the paper that was once in Natsu's hand flying off. It hovered towards my direction and I grabbed it to read it, my eyes widening at what the job entailed.

"I'm doing this," I bluntly declared.

Everyone stopped, Natsu and Gray stopped mid-punch to look at me. They didn't look angry, but rather confused.

"... It's from my village."

"Your village?" Natsu and Gray inquired.

I nodded in a serious manner then scrunched up my face when my stomach growled. I awkwardly scratched my head, laughing it off. "Uh, how long was I out?"

Mira looked at the other guild members and sighed, "You've been out of it for three days."

_What?_

I blinked momentarily in silence. "Huh?! B-but, I was just sitting right here a few hours ago!" I pointed at the chair I was sitting on.

Mira shook her head, "No, it's been three days. We were worried sick, despite everyone being so nonchalant. And," she paused, "I took the liberty to send your letter to your father. Don't worry, I didn't read it."

"Oh, well... Uh, th-" I try thanking her but was jumped on by a blue haired geek.

"Galix! I was so worried when I heard from Mirajane that you suddenly fainted! Are you okay? Do you need water?" Levy starts asking me while giving me a tight hug.

I feel my lungs stop functioning and pat her back repeatedly. "Can. Not. Breathe."

"Oh!" She lets go, looks at me for a second then smiles. I smile back at her, but the moment was destroyed once again as this time she violently shook me. "You're telling me everything once we go home! Okay?"

I involuntarily nodded as I was shaking up and down already.

"Good."

"So, Galix," Natsu began, "this is from your village?"

I sigh. "Yeah. It's from Horilion, the village I was born into."

"Do you think they might be in trouble?" Gray asked.

I think for a moment, then look at Mirajane. "Did a response come from my father?"

She stays silent, closing her eyes and shaking it side to side solemnly. "No."

I grit my teeth, clenching my fists until they practically bled. "I... I have to go. My dad, I need to save him."

"You can't just go by yourself! It's a mission to literally protect a village from a group of dark mages!" Someone called.

I acknowledge him. "Please... I need to do this."

Silence takes over the guild halls until Mirajane answered. "Alright."

I nod at her. "Thank you." Then I began to leave the building, making my way immediately to Horilion.

_Dad, please be safe. I'm sorry._

* * *

_This chapter has been over with! Review, maybe?_


End file.
